2028 Southeast Pacific Cyclone Season
The 2028 Southeast Pacific Cyclone season was a unusual season that is extraordinarily rare. It runs from January 15 to March 15. It had 3 TD's/storms, 2 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. There was no landfalling cyclone. Timeline Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2028 till:30/03/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2028 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:WD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Weak_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:WC value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Weak_Cyclone_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:IC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Intense_Cyclone_=_74-110_mph_(119-?_km/h) id:VIC value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Very_Intense_Cyclone_=_111-155_mph_(178-?-km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2028 till:17/01/2028 color:IC text:Avila from:16/01/2028 till:18/01/2028 color:WC text:Barry from:24/02/2028 till:01/03/2028 color:VIC text:Caliha bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2028 till:31/01/2028 text:January from:01/02/2028 till:29/02/2028 text:Snowseason from:01/03/2028 till:30/03/2028 text:March Storms Intense Cyclone Avila In the afternoon of January 12, a disturbance had formed in the Southeast Pacific, east of the Dateline. It was classified as a disturbance by the SEPTCT (South East Pacific Tropical Cyclone Tracker), with a chance of 20% in the total of it's lifetime. Instability raised to a incredible level on January 13, and was developing a circulation. The SEPTCT raised the chances to 75%. A recon mission 12 hours later found a closed circulation and tropical-storm force winds, giving it the name Avila and making it a tropical cyclone. SST's raised in and around the storm and wind shear decreased, intensifying it to 60 mph. A second recon mission was scheduled and found hurricane-force winds, making it a Intense Cyclone (equivalent to C1 and C2 in SSHS scale). Wind shear started to increase, which made Dvorak values and it's intensity quickly go down. The day after, the circulation had opened and the system was in contact with a front, so it was classified post-tropical. 12 hours later it dissipated. Weak Cyclone Barry A disturbance developed from a part of the remnants of Avila, and quickly developed into a tropical cyclone beacuse of instability and a unusual pair of SST's near it. Later, it gained 40 mph winds as analyzed by a recon mission and peaked at there, then it ran into a cold front. Very Intense Cyclone Caliha In February 24, a disturbance developed. The next day, it developed tropical characteristics and gained a closed circulation just 12 hours later. On February 26, instability reached record levels and SST anomalies inside the storm were at record, 7ºC, making the SST's good enough for a very intense cyclone (equivalent to C3 and C4 in SSHS scale) to form. Later, it rapidly intensified into a Intense Cyclone with 100 mph winds and then 140 mph. Then, it raced toward Antarctica at a record speed of 70 mph and landfalled Antarctica as a Intense Cyclone, and 12 hours later becoming post-tropical. Naming AVILA (USED), BARRY (USED), CALIHA (USED), DONAL (UNUSED), EQAUI (UNUSED), FALWA (UNUSED), GIAN (UNUSED), HAIYA (UNUSED), IAFA (UNUSED), JAOHA (UNUSED), KAIHALAQA (UNUSED), LAOHA (UNUSED), MAQANA (UNUSED), NISOLAKA (UNUSED), OASAQA (UNUSED), PAQAL (UNUSED), QAQAQA (UNUSED). Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons